Real Family
by Girl in the Dirty Shirt
Summary: Uma novidade que chega junto com a Batalha de Hogwarts... Continuação de "Hey Oliver, I Love Your Beautiful Eyes".


Mais uma continuação de "Hey Oliver, I Love Your Beautiful Eyes"! Em algumas partes a história está bem corrida, sorry, mas se não estivesse a história ficaria mais longa do que já é (tem 9 páginas no Word)... Muitas partes, também, são fiéis ao último livro. Enfim, eu gosto razoavelmente dessa aqui (menos do título tosco. SORRY). Espero que gostem também =)

* * *

><p>Londres, 1º de Maio de 1998<p>

Filetes de sol acordaram Liz aquela manhã. Sentia-se enjoada – ela descobrira estar grávida no dia anterior, mas o pai, Oliver, ainda não sabia da notícia, já que ela estava tão cansada que foi dormir antes do marido chegar em casa do treino do Puddleme United. Ela chegou a vê-lo entrar no quarto ainda com suas vestes azul-marinho, mas um instante depois adormeceu novamente.

Virou-se e observou Oliver dormir. Sorriu ao lembrar que agora seriam uma "família de verdade". Lembrou-se da primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts, do primeiro beijo, da final da Copa de Quadribol, do casamento. E imaginou _como diabos_ ia contar para ele que haveria um mini-ele ou uma mini-ela andando pela casa em alguns meses. Lembrou-se também que hoje o treino seria puxado também; ele sairia dali à uma hora ou duas – eram 7 horas – e só voltaria bem tarde. Com esses pensamentos, dormiu de novo.

Foi acordada por um estalido forte. Eram 9h17 – Oliver estava atrasado e aparatou. "_Se não tivesse dormido... poderia tê-lo dito!_". Quando foi tomar o café da manhã, percebeu que estava tudo uma bagunça. Ele nunca foi muito organizado mesmo, o que já rendera algumas discussões. Tentou comer algo, mas sempre que estava a meio caminho da boca desistia. Estava enjoada demais e já tinha vomitado uma vez. Tomou um banho e pegou suas anotações, voltado a escrever de onde parara na noite anterior.

Ela já tinha dois livros prontos, à espera de publicação. Havia falado com algumas editoras e enviado o livro, mas não fazia muito tempo e ainda não tinha obtido resposta. Cada livro era uma história distinta – o primeiro era sobre uma bruxa que era capaz de ouvir a mente das pessoas se quisesse, uma habilidade parecida com legilimência, porém com várias diferenças; o segundo era sobre os bruxos na Segunda Guerra Mundial; e, por fim, o terceiro era uma quase biografia, com nomes trocados e acontecimentos criados. Seu preferido era o segundo; sempre fora fascinada pela história dessa Segunda Guerra Mundial dos trouxas. Escreveu até às quatro e meia, com várias pausas para tentar comer algo – e em algumas houve certo sucesso.

Levantou os olhos do pergaminho quando ouviu algo batendo em sua janela; uma coruja. Trazia uma carta. Abriu a janela e a bela coruja-das-torres adentrou sua sala. Pegou a carta que trazia no bico e leu-a. Era de Louise, sua melhor amiga, convidando a "nova mamãe para um chá". Dispensou a coruja, arrumou-se e aparatou até a casa da amiga.

"Que rápido!", falou ela espantada, porém rindo, "Faz uns 15 minutos que mandei a coruja e você já chegou! Hahah Espera, você não veio aparatando, né?"

"Ora, é claro que vim. Algum problema?"

"Grávidas não podem aparatar! Ou podem?", ela parecia assustada e pensativa.

"Agora não posso fazer mais nada? Quem deveria ficar paranoico é Oliver e...", então ela se lembrou que não havia contado as novidades ainda.

"É mesmo! Como ele reagiu?"

"Eu... é... ainda não contei".

"QUÊ? Como não? Ele 'tá morando lá naquele Puddleme ou algo assim, por acaso?"

"Não... é que ele chegou tarde ontem e eu já estava dormindo e hoje ele saiu atrasado... só acordei com o barulho dele desaparatando".

Lou deu um suspiro longo antes de finalmente convidá-la para entrar. Às sete horas, voltou para casa – desta vez, Lou fez questão que Peter, seu marido, a levasse de carro. Surpreendeu-se por Oliver não estar em casa ainda. Acabou por cochilar no sofá, com seus pergaminhos em cima dela.

Um Oliver bastante agitado acordou-a.

"Ei, querida! Acorde!"

"Oi?"

"Você ouviu algo sobre uma batalha em Hogwarts?", isso a despertou por completo.

"Quê? Não. Por quê?"

"Fred e George me avisaram, eles estão indo pra lá. Passei aqui em casa só para te avisar, pra que não se preoc-"

"Me avisar e não me preocupar? Primeiro: é ÓBVIO que eu vou me preocupar; você vai estar lutando com aqueles malucos! E segundo: eu vou junto!", ela poderia estar com fogo nos olhos; a vontade de lutar tomava conta dela.

"Não! É muito perigoso...", e olha que ele nem sabia que ela estava grávida, "Mas você falou como uma grifinória agora, viu! Haha Então eu já v-"

"Não mesmo! _Eu vou junto_, já está decidido!", ela interrompeu-o outra vez. Oliver percebeu que não seria muito bom discordar. Então, aparataram no Cabeça de Javali, onde estava um Aberforth muito bravo – afinal, já passavam das onze horas.

Havia uma passagem por um quadro que levava diretamente à Sala Precisa – lugar em que Oliver e Liz costumavam se esconder para ficarem juntos, nos últimos dias de Hogwarts.

"Trás boas lembranças, não?", disse ele, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Ela respondeu apenas com outro sorriso.

Ela achava que, se contasse agora, ele a obrigaria a ficar ali. Achou que era melhor não falar nada e ficar longe do foco do conflito, lutando com um Comensal da Morte aqui e outro ali. Não muito depois de chegarem, a porta da Sala se abriu. Potter e Lovegood entraram.

"Qu...?", foi o que disse, ao ver todas aquelas pessoas lá.

"Harry, que está acontecendo?", perguntou Lupin, que fora professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no último ano de Oliver e Liz.

"Voldemort está a caminho, estão barricando a escola... Snape fugiu... que estão fazendo aqui? Como souberam?"

"Enviamos mensagens a todo o resto da Armada de Dumbledore", explicou Fred, "Você não esperava que o pessoal fosse perder a festa, Harry, e a Armada de Dumbledore avisou a Ordem da Fênix, e a coisa virou uma bola de neve".

"Que vai ser primeiro, Harry?", perguntou George, "Que está acontecendo?"

"Estão evacuando os alunos menores, e todos vão se encontrar no Salão Principal para nos organizarmos. Vamos lutar", assim que Potter disse isso, Liz sentiu um frio na espinha. Já sabia, é claro, que iriam lutar, mas encarar isso tão de perto era assustador.

Então, uma onda de pessoas avançou para a escada; todas empunhando varinhas, em direção ao interior do castelo.

A abóbada encantada do salão principal estava escura e salpicada de estrelas e todos os olhares fixavam-se na professora McGonagall, que falava de cima de uma plataforma no fundo do salão. Liz estava parada ao lado de Oliver, junto com os demais que apareceram para lutar. As palavras finais da professora foram abafadas por uma voz aguda, clara e fria. Não era possível identificar sua origem; parecia sair das próprias paredes.

"_Sei que estão de preparando para lutar"_, alguns alunos gritaram; Liz apenas fez-se aconchegar nos braços do marido. "_Seus esforços são inúteis. Não podem lutar comigo. Não quero matar vocês. Tenho grande respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Não quero derramar sangue mágico._" Silêncio. "_Entreguem-me Harry Potter_", continuou a voz de Voldemort, "_e ninguém sairá ferido. Entreguem-me Harry Potter, e não tocarei na escola. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e serão recompensados. Terão até a meia-noite"_. Outra vez, silêncio. Todos pareciam encarar Potter. Então, uma garota da Sonserina esticou para o alto um braço trêmulo e gritou:

"Mas ele está ali! Potter está _ali_! Agarrem ele!"

Antes que qualquer um pudesse falar, os alunos da Grifinória ergueram-se à frente de Potter, então, os lufos e, quase no mesmo momento, os da Corvinal. Todos de costas para ele e olhando a menina; viram-se varinhas surgirem por todo lado, sacadas de capas e mangas.

Ao sinal, a mesa da Sonserina se esvaziou completamente; alguns alunos mais velhos da Corvinal ficaram ("_Que afronta! Lutem, seus medrosos!_", Liz pensou) e um número ainda maior de alunos da Lufa-Lufa continuaram sentados. Metade dos grifinórios não deixaram os bancos e foi preciso a profª McGonagall descer da plataforma para fazer os menores de idade saírem.

Os grupos de combate foram divididos. Liz foi com o grupo de Flitwick para a torre da Corvinal. Oliver foi com o grupo de Kingsley para os jardins. Antes de se separarem, Oliver agarrou Liz pelos ombros e olhou-a profundamente.

"Eu te amo. Nunca se esqueça disso", disse.

"Eu te amo. Mais que tudo", assim, se beijaram profundamente. O coração de Liz batia descontroladamente; era o medo de perdê-lo. Ainda assim, havia a grande vontade de lutar em seu peito. Então, cada grupo foi para seu lado.

Não era meia-noite ainda quando chegaram à torre da Corvinal. Liz sentiu uma imensa nostalgia de Hogwarts. Profª Flitwick disse que ficou feliz em vê-la novamente.

Olhou outra vez para seu antigo e surrado relógio: 00h00. Então, ela, o professor e meia dúzia de outros que estavam junto ao grupo começaram; assim como todos que estavam ali para lutar. A batalha começara.

Lá de cima, Liz lançava todos os feitiços que se lembrava – _Expelliarmus, Estupefaça, Impedimenta, Confringo, Furunculus, Confundus_... – sempre mirando nos de capa preta, apesar de não ter uma visão muito boa. Flitwick ainda dava dicas para seu grupo, como um feitiço que atira flechas da varinha.

Não soube dizer há quanto tempo estavam lutando, mas houve uma explosão. Uma explosão _muito_ grande. Foi jogada para trás, assim como seus companheiros. Agarrou-se ao máximo à sua varinha; rezando pra que tudo ficasse bem. Quase ficara soterrada pelos destroços. Sua perna sangrava bastante. Olhou para os lados; havia uma garota morta. Alguns se levantavam. Alguns estavam fora de visão, praticamente enterrados em meio aqueles pedaços de paredes. Um garoto chorava sobre o corpo da menina. Pensou em Oliver. Pensou no seu filho. "_Por Merlin... Se não morrer aqui, nunca mais reclamo de nada_".

Tentaram, pediram, imploraram e mandaram o garoto vir com eles; ali estava perigoso demais. Ele não saiu. Disse que iria ficar ali e esperar um novo ataque para então ir-se junto com a garota – sua amada, como disse. Liz, talvez pelos hormônios da gravidez, ficou bem perto de um ataque de lágrimas. Conteu-se e foi-se com o grupo. Encontraram alguns Comensais no caminho. Comovida e enraivecida com a cena que acabara de ver, estuporou um, dois, três. Só não estuporou mais porque seus colegas já haviam acabado com todos. Fez questão de pisar em cada um bem forte ao sair.

Quando estavam no terceiro andar, a voz aguda voltou.

"_Vocês lutaram valorosamente. Lord Voldemort sabe valorizar a bravura. Vocês sofreram perdas baixas. Se continuarem a resistir a mim, todos morrerão, um a um. Não quero que isso aconteça. Cada gota de sangue mágico derramado é uma perda e um desperdício. Lord Voldemort é misericordioso. Ordeno que as minhas forças se retirem imediatamente. Vocês têm uma hora. Deem um destino digno aos seus mortos. Cuidem dos seus feridos. Eu me dirijo diretamente a você, Harry Potter. Você permitiu que os seus amigos morressem por você em lugar de me enfrentar pessoalmente. Esperarei uma hora na Floresta Proibida. Se ao fim desse prazo, você não tiver vindo ao meu encontro, não tiver se entregado, então a batalha recomeçará. Dessa vez eu participarei da luta, Harry Potter, e o encontrarei, e castigarei até o último homem, mulher e criança que tentou escondê-lo de mim. Uma hora_".

Liz entreolhou-se com os demais companheiros sobreviventes. Sua perna latejava. Foram ao salão principal, que estava lotado. Cheio de sobreviventes que se reuniam em volta dos mortos. Ela não viu Oliver.

Ela viu vários mortos desconhecidos e por isso já quase começou a chorar. Então, viu o corpo de Fred Weasley. Não pôde segurar a choradeira – apesar de não ser próxima a ele, Fred era um "carinha muito legal e engraçado", como Oliver o descrevera uma vez. Viu Lupin e sua mulher, Tonks, imóveis e pálidos. O filho do casal não tinha muito tempo de vida – isso fazia o caso parecer mais trágico ainda. Sentou-se e uma voz conhecida chamou-a.

"Liz! Meu Deus, por que diabos você está aqui?", era Lou.

Ela não conseguiu dizer nada.

"Por quê... Oliver... ele... não... não, né?"

"Não... não que eu saiba...", respondeu, com uma voz fraquíssima e uma dor imensa no peito. Lou então viu sua perna e rapidamente fez um feitiço curativo (ela era muito boa nesses; assim como Liz era boa nos feitiços da desilusão e escudos). Então, sua amiga sentou-se ao seu lado, sem falar nada. E abraçou Liz.

Após um tempo, ela abriu os olhos, receando o que veria. Alguém vinha trazendo um corpinho em seu ombro. O corpinho era de Colin Creevey, um menino irritante da Grifinória que sempre andava com sua câmera. E o alguém que o carregava era Oliver.

Liz não acreditou no que via. Ele estava vivo. _Oliver estava vivo_.

Ele não o viu direto, pois ela estava numa parte afastada e meio escondida do salão. Após colocar delicadamente o corpo junto à fila de mortos. Ergueu a cabeça, pronto para voltar aos jardins e carregar mais corpos. Então, Liz chegou correndo nele.

A vida dela – e, apesar de não saber, a de seu filho – era sua única preocupação durante todo o tempo. Um enorme alívio preencheu-o quando a viu correr em sua direção. Sem nem pensar, colou seus lábios aos dela. Sentia as lágrimas correrem do rosto de Liz. Separaram os lábios e então grudaram-se novamente em um abraço realmente apertado. Ele estava quase chorando também. Ela, demasiado chocada e feliz por vê-lo vivo, não se lembrou de contar-lhe as novidades. Após um minuto, ou um ano, Oliver convenceu-a que tinha que voltar a trazer os corpos para o salão. Com um aceno, chamou Lou e elas sentaram-se mais perto da porta.

Oliver voltou e, antes mesmo que pudesse sentar-se ao lado de sua esposa, a voz aguda falou mais uma vez.

_"__Harry Potter está morto. Foi abatido em plena fuga, tentando se salvar enquanto vocês ofereciam as vidas por ele. Trazemos aqui o seu cadáver como prova de que o seu herói deixou de existir.__A batalha está ganha. Vocês perderam metade de seus combatentes. Os meus Comensais da Morte são mais numerosos que vocês, e O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu está liquidado. A guerra deve cessar. Quem continuar a resistir, homem, mulher ou criança, será exterminado, bem como todos os membros de sua família. Saiam do castelo agora, ajoelhem-se diante de mim e serão poupados. Seus pais e filhos, irmãos e irmãs serão perdoados e vocês se unirão a mim no novo mundo que construiremos juntos_".

Nem Liz nem Oliver puderam acreditar naquilo. Junto com todos no salão principal, correram em direção às portas da escola. Voldemort e seus Comensais vinham ao castelo. Hagrid segurava algo em seus braços e chorava. Então, eles perceberam que era _Harry Potter_. Então era verdade? Potter tentou fugir mesmo? Não, não pode ser... Ele não faria isso. Mas ele também não se entregaria. Era difícil saber no que acreditar. Liz começou a chorar – os hormônios trabalhavam a todo vapor. Muitas pessoas gritaram ("Não!") e foram caladas por Voldemort. Hagrid pousou Harry na grama quando lhe foi mandado.

"Estão vendo?", disse Voldemort. Ele era assustadoramente assustador, "Harry Potter está morto! Entenderam agora, seus iludidos? Ele não era nada, jamais foi, era apenas um garoto, confiante de que os outros se sacrificariam por ele! Ele foi morto tentando sair escondido dos terrenos do castelo, morto tentando se salvar...", então, foi interrompido.

"E quem é esse? Quem está se voluntariando para demonstrar o que acontece com os que insistem em lutar quando a batalha está perdida?"

"É Neville Longbottom, milorde!", disse uma Comensal, Bellatrix Lestrange, "O garoto que acabou dando tanto trabalho aos Carrow! O filho dos aurores, lembra?"

"Ah, sim, lembro. Mas você tem sangue puro, não tem, meu bravo rapaz?", perguntou a Neville.

"E se tiver?"

"Você demonstra vivacidade e coragem, e descende de linhagem nobre... Você dará um valioso Comensal da Morte. Precisamos de gente como você, Neville Longbottom".

"Me juntarei a você quando o inferno congelar. Armada de Dumbledore!", gritou. Houveram vivas que os feitiços silenciadores de Voldemort não conteram.

"Muito bem. Se essa é sua escolha, Longbottom. Revertemos ao plano original. A culpa será toda sua".

Houve mais algumas falas. Voldemort forçou o Chapéu Seletor a entrar na cabeça de Longbottom e depois o fez pegar fogo.

Então, muitas coisas aconteceram no mesmo instante.

Gigantes e centauros apareciam e todos corriam em direção ao castelo. Oliver não viu e muito menos Liz, mas Neville Longbottom decepou, com a espada de Gryffindor, a cabeça da cobra de Voldemort, Nagini. Ouviu-se Hagrid gritar:

"HARRY! HARRY... ONDE ESTÁ HARRY?"

Reinou o caos. Liz lançou um Feitiço Escudo entre ela e Oliver assim que chegaram ao Salão Principal, tentando fugir dos gigantes, centauros, hipogrifos e então os elfos domésticos das cozinhas. A luta não havia acabado ainda, contudo. Livraram-se do escudo. Oliver derrotou dois Comensais ao mesmo tempo e foi ajudar Liz. Não foi preciso; soltou um Estupefaça tão forte que seu oponente, uma mulher franzina porém forte, saiu quase voando pelo Salão. Oliver sorriu para ela. Por algum motivo que ninguém sabia, os dois agora pareciam invisíveis ao resto do Salão, apesar de Liz não ter lançado um de seus famosos Feitiços da Desilusão neles. Então, Potter apareceu no salão. Vivo.

O berro de choque, os vivas, os gritos de todos os lados de "HARRY!", "ELE ESTÁ VIVO!" foram imediatamente sufocados. A multidão se amedrontou, e o silêncio caiu brusca e completamente quando Voldemort e Harry se encararam e começaram no mesmo instante a se rodear.

Liz olhava a cena incrédula. Harry e Voldemort falavam coisas que ela não entendia; uma coisa chamada "Horcruxes". Se perguntava o que era – parecia sério.

Falaram sobre acasos. Amor. Dumbledore. Snape. E varinhas.

"_Varinha das Varinhas? Mas... isso não é de '_O Conto dos Três Irmãos_'? O que isso tem a ver com eles?"_

Aparentemente, pensou Liz, a Varinha das Varinhas existia mesmo; e fora de Dumbledore, então passou a Draco Malfoy, um sonserino de nariz arrebitado, e agora seu dono era Potter. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse digerir a informação, ouviu-se:

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

O estampido foi o de um tiro de canhão e as chamas douradas que jorram entre as duas varinhas, no centro absoluto do círculo que eles tinham descrito, marcaram o ponto em que os feitiços colidiram. Liz viu o jato verde da maldição de Voldemort ir de encontro ao feitiço de Harry, viu a Varinha das Varinhas voar para o alto, escura contra o nascente, girar pelo céu encantado como a cabeça de Nagini, girar pelo ar em direção ao senhor que se recusava a matar e que viera, enfim, tomar legitimamente posse dela. E Harry, com a habilidade infalível de um apanhador, agarrou a varinha com a mão livre ao mesmo tempo que Voldemort caía para trás de braços abertos, as pupilas ofídicas dos olhos vermelhos virando para dentro. Tom Riddle bateu no chão com uma finalidade terrena, seu corpo fraco e encolhido, as mãos brancas vazias, o rosto de cobra apático e inconsciente. Voldemort estava morto, atingido pelo ricochete de sua própria maldição.

Morto.

Liz pensou até em beliscar-se pra ver se não era sonho._ Lord Voldemort estava morto. _Instantaneamente, ela e Oliver se entreolharam. E, após um segundo arrepiante de silêncio, veio o tumulto; gritos e vivas e brados rasgaram o ar.

Oliver e Liz se abraçaram, transbordando felicidade – e não eram os únicos. Não tentaram ir até Harry; _muita_ gente estava tentando parabenizá-lo. Oliver decidiu-se que ele ficaria até mais feliz quanto menos gente fosse para sua volta. Ele estava certo.

O sol subiu gradualmente sobre Hogwarts, e o Salão Principal resplandecia de vida e luz. Chegou a notícia de que os Comensais estavam fugindo ou sendo capturados, que os inocentes de Azkaban estavam sendo liberados e que Kingsley Shacklebolt fora nomeado ministro da magia.

Os corpos foram retirados e postos em uma câmara ao lado do Salão Principal e todos agora estavam sentados nas então repostas mesas das Casas, porém todos misturados. Liz recostava-se no peito do marido e rapidamente ficou reta quando se lembrou.

"Oliver!..."

"Sim, querida?"

"Não te contei uma coisa ainda...", ela estava nervosa.

"O quê?", perguntou desconfiado. Milhões de possibilidades passaram pela cabeça dele.

"Eu... estou...", o coração de Oliver se acelerava a cada palavra e cada vez ele ficava mais paranoico. Houve uma mescla de uma enorme felicidade e alívio quando ouviu: "... grávida."

Ele ficou perplexo. E ela continuava nervosa – "_E se ele não quisesse um filho agora? Ai Merlin, me ajude!_"

"Isso é... é... maravilhoso!", ele não pôde conter um sorriso. Assim, ela sorriu junto. "Por que não me contou antes? Não era pra você ter vindo pra batalha e-"

"Justamente por isso. Estou bem, não estou? Não aconteceu nada!", disse, após um suspiro. Sorriram novamente.

"Tudo bem então...", Oliver disse e beijou-a. Então, passou a mão pela barriga de Liz. Quase chorou. Ela riu.

"Quando você descobriu?"

"Como já amanheceu... Anteontem. Lou me ajudou, haha. E... eu pretendia, sim, te contar antes. Mas naquele dia eu 'tava tão cansada que não consegui ficar de pé até você chegar. E ontem dormi demais, também... Aí teve esse negócio da batalha e o resto você já sabe, né", respondeu, com um riso sem graça no fim.

"Bom... o que importa é que 'tá tudo bem agora. E vamos ser uma família de verdade, não?", disse, sorrindo e ainda acariciando a barriga da futura nova mamãe.

"Te amo, querida", sussurrou.

"Também te amo, querido", sussurrou de volta. Beijaram-se mais uma vez e Oliver, o futuro papai coruja, deu seu primeiro beijo em seu filho – ou filha.

"O 'te amo' foi pra ela também..."

"Ela? Ela quem?"

"Ora, nossa filha!"

"E quem disse que é uma menina? Pode muito bem ser um menino, até onde eu sei!"

"Mas minha intuição diz que-"

"Intuição? Que intuição?", ela gargalhava. Ele juntou-se a ela, após um instante. Essas "briguinhas" normalmente acabavam assim – ou talvez com alguns feitiços precipitados.

Em algum outro lado do castelo, Pirraça cantava:

_Vencemos, esmagamos a fera, Potter é o Máximo,  
>Voldy já era, então vamos nos divertir à vera!<em>

Apesar de todos os mortos, o mundo mágico caminhava para uma nova era; uma era sem guerras, sem Voldemort. E Oliver e Liz caminhavam para os choros de madrugada, as fraldas sujas, as noites mal dormidas e o extremo cansaço. Mas, enfim, tudo estava bem.

* * *

><p>Esse final... é o primeiro que eu escrevi e que gosto! haha copiei a JK mas enfim u.u -n Eu planejava escrever o casamento, mas não tenho <em>absolutamente nenhuma<em> ideia. Sério. Então passei direto pra cá... Já tenho mais uma escrita e ideias pra mais 3. Vai ser uma saga meio longa hahaha

É isso. Até a próxima continuação.

x


End file.
